


The Chosen Royal

by Snowqueen21



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cyrstalized Milo, F/M, Milo is chosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowqueen21/pseuds/Snowqueen21
Summary: What would happen if Kida wasn't chosen but rather someone else? Surprised but undeterred, she will go through great lengths to save the one she loves. (Milo x Kida)
Relationships: Kida Nedakh/Milo Thatch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	The Chosen Royal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello My lovely readers!!! Snowqueen21 coming to you with a brand new prompt. Basically What if Milo was chosen by the crystal instead of Kida. Well i got ideas when i asked this on Youtube. And these ideas are amazing. That I had to use them in this prompt.
> 
> But full credit goes to Jalaras Studios who said for this idea: 1. Rourke acts a bit lecherous towards Kida during the scene in which Milo gets the others to stay, considers taking her along as another "specimen" before deciding it's not worth the hassle. Kida angrily calls out the others for being willing to sell Milo like an object when they're supposed to be his friend and this gets them to stay (plus the fact that it's extremely disturbing to them to see Milo like this as they do care for him). 2. The death of the King would have a slightly different feel, because Kida would not be very happy with him for essentially destroying their civilization and never telling her any of this. It would shatter a lot of respect she had for him, but near the end, this disillusionment would be overcome by sadness that her father was truly dying. Afterwards, the guards would likely do something to the effect of "hail Kida, Queen of Atlantis!" She likely wouldn't need a motivational speech or at least not as much as one since she seemed like a much more "do things" sort of person than Milo and has revenge to fuel her. She'd remember what Milo did to start the vehicles and they would set off to stop Rourke. 3. She would put up more of a fight against Rourke than Milo did. Possibly if you wanted to do a small twist, have her save the second in command woman (can't remember her name at the moment) and both of them team up to fight Rourke. 4. Rourke might die in the magma eruption. 5. When Milo separates from the crystal, he gives Kida her small bracelet that her mother took with her when she fused with it and says "your mother says hello." Can't think of anything more off of the top of my head. Might add some later if I do.
> 
> I was so amazed by this that I just had to write it. But again, full credit goes to him. So sit back, relax, and enjoy.
> 
> P.S. I do not own any of these characters, Only Disney does.
> 
> P.P.S. If this looks similar to another story on this website, please KINDLY and CALMLY let me know so I can re-write it to the best of my abilities. :-)

Explosion was deafening. With a cloud of dust surrounding them it was difficult to distinguish anything around them but the dust soon dissipated and Milo was able to see that the once solid doors that were in front of them were reduced to rubble. Milo and the others moved forward entering the throne room where the king was sitting and two of the guards faced them with their spears raised. Rourke and Helga moved to the front of the group pushing Kida ahead of them and raising their guns.

"Tell them to drop their weapons." Helga ordered the King. The King turned toward her and narrowed his eyes not knowing what was going on. Rourke used his free placed the muzzle of his gun into Kida's side making her snarl, the same being said for Kida. "You should know your highness that my liutenant and I have your daughter. And at the moment we have our weapons pressed against her side and should we be so inclined we can pull the trigger and she'll die from her injuries. Now I suggest you tell them to drop their weapons or her death is on your hands." Rourke told him pressing the muzzle closer bruising her dark skin. Kida stiffened but still maintained a fierce snarl and glare. The King stiffened but ordered his men to drop their weapons and move away. The men hesitated but obeyed not wanting to disobey their king or have their princess killed.

Once the guards had dropped their weapons and moved back, Rourke ordered the group to spread out and search everywhere for the Heart of Atlantis. As the rest of the group search Kida, and Milo were moved to the side with Rourke and Helga. Kida was handed off to Helga who kept the muzzle of her and Rourke's guns against her ribs. Rourke moved toward Milo pulling out the Journal and shaking it in front of his face.

"You need to start applying yourself, son. There's got to be something else. Now find more or your precious princess gets hurt." He told him pushing the book to his chest. Milo glared and pushed the book away.

Well there isn't anything more! All it says is, 'The Heart of Atlantis lies in the eyes of her King.' That's it, there is nothing. You won't find it." Milo told him with a growl barely controlling himself from punching Rourke in the face. Rourke looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth, his lips twisted into a snarl as he pushed Milo toward one of his men and moved toward the King who was standing and leaning on his staff as he heard the group move around the room.

"Very well then, maybe the King here can fill in the blanks." Rourke leaned towards the man as two of his men moved in from the side effectively trapping the old man. "How about it, your majesty? Where is the crystal?" He asked. The King faced him in defiance.

"You will destroy yourselves." He told him softly not willing to bend to this horrible man. Rourke gritted his teeth before a thought crossed his mind and he smirked.

"Perhaps I'm not being clear." He replied before punching the King in the stomach. Rourke could hear a commotion behind him but he ignored it watching the King crumple to the ground.

When Kida saw her father fall she began to struggle and try to get to him and strangle Rourke but the blonde woman had a strong grip on them. She yelled out profanities in her native tongue at Rourke cursing him to a life of darkness and despair but before Kida could say more a piercing pain came from her right temple. The princess cried out and slumped to her knees feeling a warm substance drip down her face almost blinding her right eye.

Kida lifted her eye and looked behind her and saw the weapon that the woman was seeing smeared with blood. 'She must have hit us with that.' Kida guessed before she looked forward and watched Sweet, who was kneeling down next to the fallen King, talking to Rourke. Kida could see from the corner of her eye that Milo was now being restrained by two of Rourke's men and was obviously furious with what had occurred. 'I'm sorry Milo.'

Milo watched as Rourke punched the King and saw how desperate Kida was to escape and run toward her father. They could hear all the curses she sprouted at Rourke and Milo whole heartedly agreed, yet it seemed Helga was getting annoyed with how much Kida was struggling and before Milo could warn the her, she pulled her hand back striking Kida across the temple with the butt of her gun which immediately began to bleed almost covering her right eye, Kida was fine but It was horrifying seeing her beautiful dark skin be covered in that thick harsh red. Before Milo could take a step though he was stopped when a gun was pushed into his face. Milo was forced back barley suppressing the desire to throw caution to the wind and run toward Kida not caring if he got shot. He forced himself back and watched as Sweet talked to Rourke who seemed to not care about whatever he was saying. Milo gave Kida a look out of the corner of his eyes seeing that she was watching her father with narrowed eyes ignoring the blood on her face that had slowly come to a stop. 'I'm so sorry I got you into this Kida.

Rourke watched with disinterest as Sweet knelt down next to the wheezing King. "Rourke, this was not a part of the plan. No one was to get hurt." He said with narrowed eyes. Rourke rolled his eyes and smirked before moving toward the throne and sitting down as if he belonged there.

"Plans change Sweet. I suggest you put a bandage on that bleeding heart of yours. Well it seems that diplomacy has failed us." Rourke replied before pulling out his gun and clicked the safety off as well as signaling for the King to be placed in front of him, "Now I'm going to count to 10 and you're going to tell me where the crystal is or else this gun will fire and your kingdom will be looking for a new King and Princess. 1…' he cocked his gun still smirking, '2…9…t-" He stopped as he spotted something in the water ahead of him. Rourke looked down at the Journal in his hand whose cover had an Atlantean letter and at the pond in front of him which had stones that created the same letter that was on the cover.

Rourke thought for a moment knowing that the placement of that stones was no coincidence, 'The Heart of Atlantis lies in the eye of her King' how interesting. Rourke's smirk grew as he realized that when the King sat in the throne, the Heart of Atlantis was in his eyesight and so the crystal must be within that pond. "That's it. We're in." Rourke cried out getting up and walking toward the pond pushing the Journal into Milo's stomach as he passed him.

The King dropped his head as he heard the man walk toward the pond that held The Heart of Atlantis chamber. He had spent his life protecting the Heart so that his mistake wound not be repeated but these men would not listen to reason and so he had failed in his promise. 'I'm sorry my Queen, I failed.' He couldn't even warn his daughter or even ask for forgiveness. His time was coming to an end but at least he'll be with his queen soon. 'I'm so sorry Kida.'

Milo watched as the soldiers released the King allowing Sweet to examine him and followed Rourke into the pond. Milo followed still trying to reason with Rourke, "Rourke, for the last time, you have listen to me. You don't have the slightest idea of what this power is capable of!" Milo told him. Behind him Helga was pushing Kida into the pond as well ignoring her struggles.

"That may be true, but I can think of a few countries that would pay anything to find out." Rourke replied as he moved to the center of the stones and felt that there was an elevated platform hidden in the water. He stepped onto the platform and once he did it began to rumble and sink. Rourke reached up and pulled Milo onto the platform as well as ordering Helga to come on with Kida. "Make sure that everything is ready and do not allow the guards to interfere or anyone else. Understood?" Rourke ordered his crew as the platform began to go further down.

Milo observed the cavern that they had sunk down into. They appeared to have dropped down 50 feet into the ground and near the back of the cavern there was a pool of water and floating above it was a cluster of carved stones which were slowly rotating and circling something that was giving off a light blue glow. As they came to a stop the platform sunk into the ground perfectly almost as if it was never there, Rourke moved toward the cluster of stones and smirked.

"We found it. Helga you can untie the princess. She won't do anything and if she does, shoot her in the leg we don't want any more harm to come to her face." Rourke said beginning to wonder how they'll get the crystal down. Helga nodded and untied Kida making sure to keep her gun pointed at her. Kida rubbed her wrist and looked up at the stones noticing the carvings for the first time. Her blue eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"The Kings of our past." Kida whispered feeling awed at what she was seeing. She quickly dropped to her knees and bowed murmuring some prayers to the past kings. The others turned to look at her in various degrees of confusion and annoyance.

"Thatch, tell her to wrap it up. We are on a schedule and we don't have time for whatever it is she's doing." Rourke said moving away. Milo gritted his teeth but moved toward Kida and looked at Helga who looked a bit uncomfortable with what was going on but she moved back and put her gun away. Milo knelt down next to Kida and gently placed a hand on her back causing her to jump and lift her head stopping her prayers.

"Um, Kida. We're sorry but you have to get up." Milo told her as he helped Kida to her feet. Kida looked at him and nodded keeping the anxiety she felt from being here hidden.

"Milo, we have to leave, we shouldn't be here. The Kings would not appreciate this." Kida told him having a bad feeling. Milo looked into her eyes and saw the barely concealed anxiety.

"What do you mean Kida? What Kings?" Milo asked but before Kida could answer Rourke kicked a loose peddle into the water and as soon as it touched the water, the light blue glow changed into a harsh red. Red spotlights appeared out of the cluster of stones and began to roam over the room. Once this happened Milo forgot about his question and went back to looking at the Journal seeing if there was an answer to what was going on. Kida looked at the light feeling even more anxious and feeling like the lights meant something to her.

"Come on, let's get this over with. I don't like this place Rourke, I have a bad feeling." Helga said feeling even more anxious by the minute. Rourke ignored her and went over to Kida to begin to interigate her on the crystal. They both seemed to have forgotten about Milo.

"I do not know." Kida said but this made Rourke mad. As Rourke began to argue with her along with Helga who just wanted to leave the place. As the three of them argued, none noticed that one of the spotlights had stopped on Milo. Milo looked up and widened his eyes feeling like this strangly meant something to him. The lights faded to light blue and suddendly his soft brown eyes changed. His pupils and iris's were now solid glowing blue. His body went lax, making him drop the journal he was holding. However no one notice the 'THUUD' sound, Milo smile and whispered "Your highness." before he began to walk forward and pushed pass the arguing group, His gaze never leaving the crystal, as if he were in a trance.

"I told you I do not know!" Kida yelled angrily at Rourke but before Rourke could reply though Milo pushed past them in a tranced state moving toward the water. They watched as Milo moved to the edge of the pool and stayed still looking up at the crystal.

"What's happening Princess? Why is he like that?" Rourke asked.

"I do not know. I really do not know." Kida said as they all looked at Milo. She was spared further questions when Milo turned around and spoke. Only it didn't sound like Milo. It sounded like someone or something was talking through him.

"All will be well Kidagakash Nedakh, Be not afraid." He told her in a monotone voice that seemed to echo throughout the cavern and slowly turned to face them with an expressionless face as well as finally showing them that his eyes were glowing the same light blue as the crystal behind him.

"What did he say?" Rourke asked also looking at him.

Kida glared at him, she certainely wasn't going to say anything to that monster. They turned back to watch Milo as he took a step onto the water and instead of sinking into the water he walked on it, leaving ripples behind with each step. He continues walking until he was directly beneath the floating cluster of rocks and the crystal. He looked up and gazed at the glaring crystal. As he looked up the stones began to rumble and move up revealing the crystal and showing Kida, Rourke, and Helga what it looked like for the first time. It almost looked like the sun except smaller and a light blue around the edges and darker blue at the center.

Once the stones have completely moved up and away the various spotlights gathered together around Milo until they were a single thin strand of light that expanded again with a flash over Milo's chest and spread to completely surround him until it was a single column of light. Now Milo's eyes were closed, as if he were asleep, his brown hair floating weightlessly around him. His head rolled back and he went limp as a rag doll.

Slowly Milo began to levitate and float up into the air, slowly turning around in the beam of blue light and into the crystal until he was in the center of it. The stones came back down and began to rotate around the crystal faster and faster until a large wind began to swirl around the chamber almost making the three of them move.

Kida could barely see Milo through the stones but she could see that the crystal was beginning to change how it looked. The crystal changed from being sun like to a sliver of the same color until suddenly it was in the shape of Milo without his glasses. He had become the crystal!

'Oh Milo, what have we done to you?' Was all Kida could think about as Milo was slowly lowered down to the water and it seemed like the water would not even touch him. Kida took a step forward somewhat horrified by what she was seeing and what they may have caused Milo to become, but before she could take another step Rourke grabbed her arms stopping her.

"Hold your horses, sweetheart. Let's see what happens." Rourke told her gazing at Milo with greed. Kida glared at him but looked back at Milo with sad eyes.

"Milo." She softly called seeing that he had his eyes closed and his head down. At the call of his name, he lifted his head and opened his eyes showing a pure light blueish white glow with no pupils. His soft brown eyes were gone, replace with pure power. "No, Milo…" She repeated unable to believe that the schoolar she had fallen for had become a living crystal. There were no colors to him but bright blue almost as if he was just made of that flowing power which was causing his clothes to move and his hair to flow almost as if a wind was blowing it around.

As Milo moved toward them the stones that were floating above them began to fall into the pool one by one showing that they were carved with faces. Milo finally walked onto the shore and began to walk toward the hidden platform. As Milo passed them, Rourke reached a hand out to touch him until Mila Kida stopped him.

"No! Don't, don't touch him. We don't know what he might do to you." Kida told them gesturing for them to back away. They watched as he slowly got onto the platform and moved to the side almost as if waiting for them.

"Come on we need to go with him, and we'll make sure not to touch him." Rourke said moving toward the platform making sure not to touch the crysalized scholar but also being unable to be fascinated with what he had become. He is now pure power, incredible.

Helga, and Kida all glanced at each other uneasy with what was going on but also moved toward the platform making sure not to go near Milo who was radiating a powerful aura. Kida picked up the journal and began to look through it. She may not be able to read anymore but there must atleast be pictures to show a way to change Milo back to how he was. As she did this Helga and Rourke began to discuss what they should do next.

"Rourke, I don't believe that this is such a good idea anymore. I mean he's secreting pure raw power and we don't know what he may do next." Helga whispered keeping an eye on Milo's still body not trusting him in this form.

"I'm not paying you to think, just to follow orders. Now we can take both the crystal. Now once we get up there make sure to get to the trucks and get out that metal carrier we had made for the crystal. He should be able to fit in there comfortably and make sure everyone is ready to leave. We'll make sure to herd him down there. Got it?" Rourke told her not listening to her concerns only caring about his greed. Helga wanted to argue but Rourke frightened her so all she did was nod and agree to have everything ready.

-0- 

Soon they arrived at the surface and Helga moved to follow her orders ordering the group to head down to the bridge where the trucks were located and leaving behind Sweet and two solders that would help Rourke to herd Milo down to the trucks. Rourke made sure to put Kida in the front and made sure to keep a gun trained on her as she moved down to the bridge knowing that Milo would apparently follow either Kida anywhere. Kida though about resisting but didn't know what Rourke would do and even though and his soldiers deserved it, Kida didn't want anyone hurt. So she went down to the bridge and where the trucks were located, once there she could see a large metal container that was basically already built except for the last panel which was lying on the floor waiting for Milo to enter.

After some coaxing, they were finally able to get Milo into the container and they began to close the carrier. The last panel was put up and Audrey climbed on top and tightened the screws on top making sure they were completely tight as that happened, Kida looked into the porthole and saw Milo closed his eyes and the porthole on the panel became crystalized. Once it was tight enough, she looked and saw the princess staring at her with disgrace, she frowned and looked away not wanting to see that type of look directed at her even though that's what she felt within her. She jumped onto the truck behind her and gave out the order to have the carrier pulled onto the truck. As it was lifted on she could hear the soldiers pushing the people back as well as Kida but she did not look back, she did not want her to see the shame she felt.

"How could you people do this to him? He is one of your own, He trusted you!" Kida shouted.

"So, I guess this is how it ends, huh? We invite you into our city, trusted you and shown you around. And this is how you repay us?! Repay Me?!! By locking your friend up and selling him as if he was some precious metal?! Does it not bother you that he is like this?!!!" Kida shouted moving away from the trucks and the soldiers feeling disgust with every single one of them.

She wanted them to remember this moment for the rest of their lives and see if they would be able to live with themselves after this. Yet she also had hope that they would change their minds and see that it didn't have to be like this.

"But i guess i was wrong to assume any of you cared about him." Kida spat at them, eyes still raging with furry. They all looked just as uncomfortable with what was going on. Rourke though had had enough of this and was not going to let this continue.

"Oh get off your soapbox, your highness. It's called natural selection and eventually you and your people would have been wiped out, we're just helping it along." He told her climbing out of the truck and stalking toward her.

"However if you don't want to die alone. You can always come with me, princess. After all, we could use another rare specimen to sell on the market. Or I could always use another toy in the bedroom." Rourke said lecherously to Kida.

She growled and punched the man right in the face, knocking him off his feet. Many of the Atlanteans gasped and the soldiers raised their guns. However Rourke raised a hand, signalling to them to lower their guns.

You've got spunk princess, I like that." He said, with a creepy smily.

Suddenly Helga leaned out of one of the trucks and called out that they were ready to go. "Understood, just give me a minute. I believe I'm forgetting something. I have the cargo, the crystal, the crew…what could I possibly be forgetting?" He wondered out loud counting out the items on his fingers as he turned his back on Kida. "Oh, yes, of course. How could I forget?" He said with a smirk before he suddenly turned around and slapped Kida in the face hard enough to knock her down on her back and throw the contents from Milo's side bag onto the ground. She groaned at the unexpected hit and slowly leaned up ignoring the shocked gasps from the surrounding Atlanteans.

"Look at it like this, Your highness." Rourke said shaking out his hand and moving toward her stepping on the photograph of Milo's grandfather crushing the glass and frame. "Mr. Thatch was the man that discovered Atlantis, and now his special princess will be part of the exhibit." Rourke sneered down at Kida before he moved back to the trucks ordering the others to get moving.

She glared at Rourke as she spit out blood and wiped her lip clean of blood. Then she pulled the photograph out of the ruined frame and crushed glass, she stared at the photograph with despair. As she looked at the photograph, she could see that the man looked very familiar. Until it hit her.

'It can't be him...could it?' Kida thought to herself. She called over a guard to have the photo taken to her father's chambers, and to describe the man to her father. With a swift nod, the guard took the picture and took off towards the throne room.

As this went one, Audrey watched and began to argue with herself. She either left with Rourke and gained enough money to help her father or she could stay and do the right thing but also possibly die. As these thoughts went through her head, Helga was ordering them to move out and when she wasn't starting her truck she yelled out, "That wasn't a suggestion people! Let's go!" Audrey shook her head and looked ahead but as she reached to turn the key she stopped once more. She thought about her father and how he would react to this, he would be ashamed of what she was going to do. He had not raised a daughter that would do the wrong thing.

Not only that, but the sight of Milo being crystallized, locked up, and sold for money honestly disturbed her more then anything. So with a last sigh Audrey kicked her door open and got out surprising the rest of the group that was sitting within the truck.

She walked toward Kida, who was starting to get up, and offered a hand up. She looked up at her and gave a small smile before grabbing her hand and getting up. Once she was up, Audrey looked back at Vinny who nodded and moved toward her along with Mole and Cookie who gave Packard a look before moving away. Packard rolled her eyes and smoked the remainder of her cigarette before she tossed it out the window and murmured that they were all going to die but she left the truck and joined them.

Rourke looked at them through the side mirror, "Oh, you can't be serious."

This is wrong and you know it." Audrey told him for once not feeling afraid of the man. Rourke gritted his teeth and moved toward them.

"We are this close to our biggest payday ever, and you pick now of all times to grow a conscience and spine." He cried out.

"Look, we've done a lot of things that we're not proud of—robbing graves, plundering tombs, double parking—but no one got hurt. Well, maybe someone got hurt, but nobody that we knew." Vinny told him with a shrug also not feeling afraid of the man. Yes they had done many things that were disgraceful but they were not murderers, especially when these people have welcomed them into their land so warmly.

"Well, if that's the way you want it, fine. More for me." Rourke growled out before he turned their back on them and entered the abandoned truck turning it on and beginning to cross the bridge. Yet as they crossed the bridge, Kida noticed that the water stopped flowing and the crystals around everyone's necks began to lose their soft glow beginning to appear life less. She was horrified with what was occurring and moved to cross the bridge and maybe stop them even though they had hundreds of guns and she was but one woman.

"We can't let him do this! Milo!" She yelled out running toward the bridge but Vinny grabbed her arm and cried out, "Wait a minute!" As he said this Rourke reached the other side and activated the dynamite that Vinny had attached to the underside of the bridge, blowing up the bridge. Mila and Vinny dropped to the floor and covered their heads. Once the explosion stopped, Kida looked up and saw that the bridge was completely destroyed. 'Noooooo!' Kida thought but it was hopeless, Milo, HER Milo was gone. Forever.

"Ok, now you can go." Vinny told her also looking up. Kida looked at him and shook her head. Once they were fully up they heard Sweet calling for them.

"Kida! You must come quickly!" He yelled down from the top of the hill. She nodded and told the others that she'll be right back. Kida had a feeling that whatever Sweet wanted to talk to her about it was going to be bad. She quickly climbed up the hill and meet Sweet outside the throne room.

"What's wrong Sweet?" She asked.

"It is Your father." Sweet answered with a grave face. Mila looked into the throne room and saw the King laying on the large throne with closed eyes and she saw that he was taking shallow breathes. She immediatley knew what was wrong.

"It's not good, is it?" She asked hesitantly, already knowing the answer but praying that she was wrong.

"Not good at all, I'm afraid. There is internal bleeding. There is nothing more I can do." He answered rubbing his eyes looking much older. Kida ran her hand through her hair and sighed. 

"God's of Atlantis, That monster hit him hard enough to cause internal bleeding? What a nightmare." She said leaning against a wall unable to believe this was happening. "And I helped bring it here. All because of the hope I had that you might be able to help us. To help save our dying civilisation." She said, mournfully as she moved to her father's side. Tears beginning to run down her face.

-0- 

Kida stepped into the throne room and began to walk towards the King. Once she was next to the throne she knelt down, took his hands in hers and cleared her throat to announce that she was there. The King wearily opened his blind eyes and turned his head toward Kida.

"I'm so sorry, father. This is all my fault, you were right, i never should have lead them into the city." Kida said quietly, tears running down her face. The King closed his eyes and nodded.

"It is alright my daughter, my time was coming to an end. But i must ask, where is the boy? The one you took a liking to." The ming asked in a raspy voice.

"Father he has bonded with the crystal but i do not understand why. He isn't atlantean or even royal. So how?" Kida asked him.

"Ah, that is where you are wrong, my child.

This man-" He held up Milo's photograph of him and his grandfather and pointed at Milo's grandfather Thaddeus. "I know him, he was my best friend, Prince Atlas." The old king rasped.

"What? No, that's...that's impossible. How?" Kida asked the old king. "Prince Atlas was my best friend. He was from a neighboring Atlantean Kingdom. It wasn't as big as my kingdom but it was just as strong." The king said to Kida but she still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Milo's grandfather was an ATLANTEAN?!

"Atlas left us sometime after the great flood, we've never found any trace of him until now." The king said.

"But father, what does that have to do with Milo being turned into a living crystal?" Kida asked to which the King bowed his head and looked toward her.

"Because he has been chosen, just like your mother, but I had feared that that would only happen to you. I never expected it to happen to him." He told her. Kida looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

The King began to explain, "In times of danger, the crystal will choose a host, a first born of royal blood, to protect itself and its people. It can be any first person of royal blood whether they hold the throne or not. It will accept no other."

"I know that already father but that doesn't explain why Milo was chosen" Kida interrupted.

"It's because the crystal thrives on the collective emotions of all who came before us. In return, it provides power, longevity, and protection. It must have heard your friend's plea for your safety, and to avoid blood sheed, began to look for a host. It must have felt his overwheming emotion to protect you. So it chose him." The king said, causing Kida to cry a little.

'Oh Milo, you shouldn't have done that. I should have been chosen.' Kida thought to herself but was interrupeted as her father continued speaking.

"As it grew though, it developed a consciousness of its own. In my arrogance, I sought to use it as a weapon of war. But its power proved too great to control. It overwhelmed us, and lead to our destruction. And so it is my fault that Atlantis is now down here and it's my fault that I lost your mother to it." The King answered hanging his head down in shame. Kida could not believe what she was hearing. She began to get angry.

"So it's your fault then? It's your fault that we are all stuck down here? Because you became greedy and war filled?!!" Kida shouted angrilly at him. The king could only look down in shame.

"How could you? Mother is gone because of you!!! We are stuck down here, dying because of you!!!" Kida yelled at him. But he spoke up.

"That's why I hid it beneath the city. To keep history from repeating itself." The king said but was interrupeted.

"And look what happened? It was still found!" Kida said, becoming more and more angry. The king finally spoke saying something that snapped Kida momentairly out of her anger.

"And to prevent anyone from suffering the same fate as you beloved mother." The King added taking in a shallow breathe.

"Wait...What do you mean? What fate? Wh- what's going to happen to Milo?" Kida asked, now worried and standing up.

"If he remains bonded to the crystal, he could be lost to it forever. That is what happened to your mother, she stayed bonded for too long and was lost." Kida took in a sharp breathe feeling a sharp pain strike her heart at the thought of Milo being lost to the crystal forever.

"N-No! No! T-There has to be a way to save him. There just has to be, please! You have to tell me-" Kida was cut off as the King took her hand in his.

"I know how much you care for him, my daughter. There is only one way to save the him now. You must return the Crystal...Save Atlantis..." the old king coughed, "...Save your Milo..." His hand suddenly went limp and fell from Kida's.

"Father? Father?!" Kida cried as she flung herself onto her father and began to sob. She couldn't believe it, in just the span of a few hours, she had lost her father and Milo. After a few minutes, she removed herself from him.

She looked down at her crystal and then back at her father. Her eyes suddenly filled with determination. 'Rest in peace father. And worry not, I will save Atlantis, my people, and Milo.' She thought to herself as she turned toward the entrance to tell Sweet what had happened. As she left the throne room, she saw two guards coming toward her.

"What do you want us to do, my queen?" One of the guards asked. "Prepare my father's body for the funeral. She said befkre walking out into the court yard. Seeing all of Milo's friends. They jumped up and looked at her.

My father is dead." Kida answered. The group gave out shocked gasps, as they realized that Rourke had killed the king. "Listen, before the my died, he gave me his crystal and asked me to make sure that the crystal and Milo are brought back here safely and that Atlantis was kept safe. I can't do this alone, I need your help." Kida told them. They exchanged looks knowing that this was all partially their fault.

"Of course we'll help you Kida, we all helped Rourke. We'll do what we can to get Milo back and save Atlantis." Vinny told her with a smile. The others gave out noises of agreement as they all held guilt for what had occurred, some more than others.

"Thank you, all of you. Now you all were part of his plan, so you must know what he's planning to do. As well as what he may have hidden up his sleeve." Kida replied.

"Well, Rourke is going to blow the top off of the dormant volcano and use a small hot air balloon thing that he has to escape through the top with the crystal, or uh Milo." Mole told her describing the area that this was going to occur.

"He also has a variety of guns but no more explosives since we used all of them to blow up the bridge and the ones that he does have are going to be used to blow the whole in the roof." Vinny added describing what kind of guns Rourke has at his disposal.

"Anyone else remember that the bridge is gone and there's no other way to get across unless we all suddenly grew wings?" Packard reminded them. The others looked at each other and suddenly remembered their biggest obstacle. It didn't matter if they had an army, if they had no way to transport them to where the battle would take place, it was all for nothing. They all sighed and bowed their heads thinking that this was hopeless. Kida tried not to let the hopelessness surrounding them get to her but it was so thick in the air, it was hard to not just give in. But just as she was going to give in, a flash of hope and belief surged through her, originating from the crystal in her hands. She jerked her head up as she remembered what Milo had shown her earlier on the island. The flying craft.

"Wait just a second, guys. I think I have an idea." Kida told them before she moved away and looked around the area trying to find one of the flying crafts. She ignored the others questions as she scanned the surrounding area, as she moved further away she finally found what she was looking for. She ran toward the craft, hearing the others following close behind.

"Kida, what are you doing?" Audrey asked as Kida climbed on top of a strange fish looking rock. She straddled the rock and began to scrape some of the growing moss off of the rock.

"I showed this to Milo and he showed me how to work it. This well get us across." Kida answered studying the gray stone in front of her.

"Kida, that's a rock." Vinny told her.

More specifically a carved gray stone that's around a few centuries old." Mole added.

"I think she's finally cracked." Cookie murmured also watching Kida fiddle with the large fish carved rock

"No! It's not just any rock." Kida told them just as she inserted the crystal into the designated slot and twisted the crystal making the engine activate and levitate a few inches off the ground. The others gasped and gaped at the floating craft.

"Alright, I'm impressed." Packard exclaimed as she studied the craft in front of them.

"It's simple. All you got to do-" Kida started to explain before Audrey interrupted her by climbing onto the craft.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Shut up. We get it, now move over." She told her, pushing her back and pressing a hand onto the glowing panel ignoring Kida's warnings. Once she placed her hand firmly down, the craft instantly shot forward causing her and Kida to slip off the back landing in a tangle of limbs groaning. The others rushed to help them up and make sure neither one was severely injured.

"You got to be gentle Audrey! It's pretty sensitive." Kida told her rubbing the back of her head as she stood up.

Yeah, now you tell me." Audrey replied as Vinny helped her stand up.

"Whatever. I'm going to make sure the craft was damaged." Kida murmured as she moves toward the craft which had stopped just a few feet ahead. She examined the craft and saw that nothing seemed to have been damaged, most likely due to them being in an open area.

"It doesn't seemed to be damaged, so we should still be able to use it and we can find even more." Kida told them once her inspection was complete.

"Do they all look like giant goldfish?" Cookie asked as they got closer to examine the strange craft.

"Well, the one that Milo and I looked kind of like a shark and I guess this one looks like a goldfish. So I have no idea." Kida answered.

"So how does it work?" Vinny asked in curiosity.

"We use the crystals, their like keys basically." Kida explained.

"Uh Kida, you realize that you're the only one that has a crystal and we still need more fighters cause right now it's only you, me, Vinny, Sweet, Mole, Cookie, and like two other guards as well as some natives that may have never actually fought before. We can't beat Rourke with this group of people and we can't wait for the other guards to wake up. It's hopeless." Audrey told her.

"No, It's not, My people and I will gladly fight with you guys to return the crystal, save Milo, and save Atlantis." Kida told them all, making them all smile.

After 20 minutes Kida was able to discover a good amount of crafts and when she returned to tell the others of the plan She came up with, 'Alright time to tell everyone the plan.' She thought to herself as she took a deep breath and let it out as she moved to stand on top of a flat rock so that everyone could see her. Kida cleared her throat and waited until everyone was facing her to begin speaking.

"Attention my people! As you all know, a few hours ago Rourke stole The Heart of Atlantis -the crystal that gives us our life, protection, and power- has bonded with the outsider known as Milo and Rourke has taken him. But that is not Rourke's only crime, Rourke has killed my father, the King. And now we must go and get our Heart back. We need to show Rourke that we are not helpless, that we are not afraid of him, and that we will not allow him to ruin your lives. I know that it's my fault that Rourke was able to find you, but as your new queen I ask -no beg for your forgiveness in bringing this horror to you, and I ask for your help in getting Heart back." Kida told them and waited to see what they would say. The atlantean hunters and guards were all silent for a moment before they all stood up

"We will join you, our queen. All hail Queen Kida!!!" They cried out turning to the warriors that stood behind them. All of the warriors grabbed their weapons and lifted them up into the air giving out battle cries. "So, how will we get to Rourke?" They asked once everyone had quieted down.

"Follow me and I'll show you." Kida told them before she jumped down and lead them to where the crafts were lined up. "Alright now you place your crystal in and turn it three quarters back while keeping your hand on the inscription pad. It may take a bit to get use to moving but it's pretty simple just make sure to be gentle or you may be thrown off. Alright everyone pick a craft." She explained before moving to power up some crafts for the team. Soon enough everyone was riding one of the crafts including Kida. She moved her craft to the front, to lead like a general.

"Everyone ready? Then let's go rescue the Heart and save Milo and Atlantis! For Atlantis!" Kida cried out before they turned and moved to get to the caves. 'Just hold on Milo, we'll get you back. Just hold on.'

-0-

Kida and the others raced into the tunnels rushing to hopefully stop Rourke before he could take off. As they flew through the tunnels they discussed what their plan was. "Alright listen up! We're going to come in low and fast and catch him by surprise!" Kida relayed to the others as they flew through the cave.

"Princess I've got news for you! Rourke is never surprised and let's not forget that he has guns! Like a lot of guns!" Audrey told her.

"Well does anyone have any other ideas?!" Kida asked frustrated.

"Yeah, don't get shot!" Vinny yelled out from behind Sweet.

Kida rolled her eyes but soon focused on the tunnel as she saw that it was getting brighter and that they were soon going to be on top of Rourke's men. 'Please be okay Milo.' Was Kida's last thought before chaos erupted. As soon as they cleared the tunnel and entered the large cavern multiple guns were being fired at them and though they had a height advantage the arrows that many of the Atlanteans were shooting missed their targets as they hid behind boulders. As one of the crafts was shot down Kida saw the solders launching small glider planes and begin following the crafts and shooting them. 'He has flying machines?!' Kida thought frustrated that Rourke was so prepared.

"You said he only had guns!" Kida yelled out as she dodged the shots fired from one of the planes.

"Audrey did say he was never surprise, didn't I?!" Vinny yelled back also dodging fire from a gun but as he dodged his hand landed on section of the control panel of his craft that was shaped like a hand. Once he hit it the mouth of his fish craft suddenly shot out a beam of blue electricity, destroying the trucks that were launching the planes. Vinny looked at his hand and shock and looked to his side meeting the surprised gaze of one of the atlantean warriors. "Ok, now things are getting good." He murmured.

"Vinny, head up we have to stop Rourke from reaching the top of the shaft!" Kida yelled out from Vinny's other side. Vinny nodded and hurried to get to the balloon.

Kida pushed her craft to its limits but the balloon was swarming with planes and she could see Rourke trying to push the balloon to go faster. She realized that she had to change her tactics if she wanted them to get close, so she rushed to find Vinny who had just barely avoided crashing into a falling plane shot down by Sweet and Audrey.

"Vinny! Change of plans! You, and I will be decoys! Audrey, Sweet, fly up underneath that thing and cut the carrier holding Milo loose!" Kida explained as they flew closer to the balloon.

"Understood your highness! We are on it!" Sweet replied diving toward the hanging carrier.

Kida, and Vinny closed in on the balloon and as they did they saw that Rourke and Helga were aiming their guns at them. They ducked around them trying to distract them from what was going on below them. As they did Sweet brought their craft as close as possible to the hanging carrier and allowed Audrey to jump on top of it. She began to saw at the chains with the saw that Sweet had brought with him but all it was causing was sparks.

"I thought you said this thing could cut through a femur in 28 seconds!" She yelled out frustrated.

More saw, less talk!" Sweet replied holding onto the carrier so they didn't drift away.

As they tried to saw the chains off Kida, and Vinny were distracting Rourke and Helga from what was going on but it was becoming very difficult with Rourke and Helga proving to be excellent shots. Just as Rourke was about to fire a shot at Kida, she was able to hit the gun in his hand. Unfortunately, this resulted in Rourke looking down and seeing Sweet and Audrey trying to cut through the chains holding the container.

"Helga! Looks like we have some unwanted guests below us." He cried out, Helga looked away from the sky and also saw Sweet and Audrey. She scowled and moved to one of the heavy weights that was attached to the railing of the balloon and above where Sweet and Audrey were. She quickly untied it and let it drop hitting the edge of the container and almost throwing Audrey off. Before Helga could get another weight though Sweet grabbed Audrey by her waist and lifted her onto the craft.

"Out of time! Let's go!" He yelled out before flying away. Kida watched as they were forced to move away and saw the chaos surrounding them. They were bodies littering the ground and fires all over the places practically filling the cavern in smoke. She had to stop Rourke and the only idea she had was quite possibly suicidal. But she braced herself and began flying back toward the balloon.

However, before she could act on it, she saw Rourke shove Helga off the balloon. "How could he do that to her? Has he no sense of honor?!' Kida thought to herself before shot forward and down. Hoping to grab Helga before she hit the ground.

She was successful in grabing Helga and pulling her into the seat. Helga looked at her incrediously. "Why? Why did you save me?" Helga asked to which Kida answered "Because no one derserves to die. And you are going to help me free Milo or I might reconsider my decision." Kida told her, eyes blazing angrilly, leaving Helga no room to argue as they speeded back up to the balloon.

Once they were near the balloon, they jumped out as the craft hit one of the smaller balloons.

Rourke growled as he saw that they were dropping and began throwing things over board to lighten the load, causing Rourke had to compleatly forget about Kida and Helga and so they both used this to their advantages and tried to pull free a section of rope to swing down to Rourke. After a few seconds of struggling, they were both finally able to pull one free and with a cry they swung out making Rourke turn towards them as they crashed into him. They all flew over the edge but landed in a lower platform right above the fanned blades pushing the balloon up. The surrpsied attacked worked to their benifit, Rourke was thrown off by the surprised, unfortunalty he was quick to recover but Kida was disorientated by the hit her head had taken when she landed. Luckly Helga wasn't and began to go at Rourke, giving Kida time to recover.

"Miss me?" Helga asked causing Rourke to answer, "Hardly!" They then began to exchange blows after blows, Helga managed to bang him up pretty good. He suddenly grabbed her and threw her over again. Luckly this time she grabbed the chains holding the container and began to climb down, she began to try to unhook the container.

Before Rourke could recover howver, Kida threw a punch at him. Surprising him. "I won't allow you to murder my people and the one i love!" Kida shouted as she hit him with the blunt end of her dagger. However Rourke recovered quickly and slammed his foot into her stomach. Sending her overboard to the lowest area of the balloon, where Helga was still trying to free Milo. Causing the rail to detach and get caught between two of the blades and Kida hanging on with her strength. She would have fallen to her death had Helga not grabbed her hand and helped her up.

Well, I have to hand it to you, both of you actually. You're a bigger pain in the neck than I would have thought possible." Rourke told her moving to loom over them.

"You know it takes a lot to get under my skin, I pride myself on keeping my emotions under control and having patience. But congratulations, you managed what very few have been able to do." Rourke said as he leaned down and watched Kida and Helga grip the cage of chains holding Milo's container and move to stand on the circle of metal surrounding it. Suddenly one of the balloons exploded and both Kida and Helga found themselves gripping onto the capsual. Rourke came at them with a knife, trying to slash at them or injure them with the blunt end.

He missed Kida punching the glass of the capsual but before she could grab a shard of glass, Rourke picked her up by her neck and slashed her stomach deeply. Causing her to cry out in pain. "Seems like you failed princess." Rourke said, smiling an insane smile

'He's right, I've failed. I'm so sorry mother, father, I've failed Atlantis. I'm so sorry. But most of all, I'm so sorry Milo, I've failed you, I couldn't even save you.' Kida thought to herself as tears began to slide down her face. Just as she resigned herself to her faith, Rourke suddensly released her. She watched as blue began to spread over his entire body, becoming a crystal much like Milo excpet this was wrong, molten even. She traced the spread from his leg and saw Helga holding a crystalized piece of the glass shard.

"Thank you." Kida said breathlessly, trying to get air back into her oxygen deprived lungs. However before Helga could answer, Rourke shrieked, and it was an inhuman sound. Kida thought fast and punched him upwards towards the blades where he burst into crystal shards. Pieces of the crystal shards suddenly became like diamond slicing through the chain cage and making Milo's container fall down to the ground. Helga and Kida both jumped after the container since they were much closer to the ground now.

Kida landed on her stomach and struggled to get up. Helga was fairing far better and they both looked up and saw the once magnificent balloon incased in fire and heading straight for her. They both quickly got up and pushed at the container until it rolled and moved out of the way. Helga and Kida both moved to get behind the container as the balloon crashed to the ground. As soon as it seemed safe, Kida and Helga stood and looked at the carnage behind her, as she did the rest of the team landed behind her hoping that she was okay.

"Kida! Are you alright? Where is Rourke?" Vinny asked.

"Why is she here?!" Audrey asked, angry at seeing Helga.

"It's okay, she helped me defeat Rourke." Kida said, beginning to explaing when suddenly a deep rumble erupted from behind them. Everyone turned to look and saw crack forming from the crash site and a light red light was shining from within them. "The volcano it wakes!" Mole yelled out moving away from some of the cracks.

"Hey, I did not do it." Vinny said as he held up a dynamite with the fuse light. He noticed this and quickly put it out.

"Hurry, we must go!" Audrey yelled out.

"Wait! We have to get Milo back or the whole city will die!" Kida replied grabbing a nearby chain with a hook to attach to the welded on hoop on top of the container. Helga rushed over and grabbed the other end of the chain, "If we don't leave we'll die!" Audrey cried out as she rushed over to Vinny's craft, while Helga got on another craft with an Atlatean.

"This is the only way to reverse everything. Just do it, we have to get him back." Kida replied helping toss the chain over the tail of Vinny's craft and securing the other end of the chain together. Once it was secure they all climbed onto their craft and began to take off but as Vinny was beginning to leave the welded hoop that held the chain to the container snapped off. Kida quickly began to climb down using the chain ignoring Audrey's cries for her to come back. She ignored the pain again and moved around the cracks as the heat began to build and quickly arrived at the containers side. She wrapped the chain completely around the container and held on as they began to fly back through the tunnels. Kida could feel the heat of the lava and silently urged for them to go faster.

In no time they were able to burst back out of the tunnels and were soon flying over Atlantis with at least half the Atlanteans they originally set out with. They began to get lower as they neared the large empty plaza that they were at previously with many of the citizens anxiously waiting their return. As soon as they landed Kida grabbed a spear from a nearby guard and jammed it into one of the sides hoping to pry it open.

"Princess, the fission is about to explode into a pyroclastic fury!" Mole yelled out observing the lava that was coming toward them from the cavern. 

"Kida! Mole say wall is about to explode!" Sweet cried out.

"I know! I'm trying!" Kida replied pulling back as hard as she could. As she did a bright light could be seen beaming from the lining making the different pieces of the container break apart and surround Milo, its parts spinning around the crystal Milo, who now stood in the center of the landing area. The pieces of the box flew away, splashing harmlessly into the water. "Milo." Kida whispered, causing the crystal- no Milo to turn and look at her. He reached out and Kida stepped forward. Within seconds Milo touched her and she suddenly found she could not move.

However she did not feel the need to panic. The crystalized Milo ran his hands across her stomach and Kida felt a burst of energy from her stomach, she looked down and saw the wound Rourke had given her was gone. Then Milo's hand was on her face and Kida could feel the cut she had receieved earlier from Helga's gun close up as well. She leaned into the touch, not once feeling afraid. Because she could feel warm and love raidating off of the crys-Milo. She could also feel his pressence and strangly enough, the pressence of her mother. She was suddenly able to move again and from were Milo was standing a bright blue light could be seen filling every carving within the city.

All around them, the carved lines and symbols started to glow with the Crystal's light. When the entire city has been lit, Milo raised his arms out to his sides. The ground shook as the huge carved stone faces, now glowing like the rest of the city, broke through the ground and rose into the air, along with Milo. The stones then spun around him, getting faster until they were a single, blurry ring around Milo. Beams of light shot from Milo out to the edges of the city, and hit a few stone statues, a few of which were submerged or overgrown with plants, making them rise and form a circle around the island. Kida watched asthey clapped their hands together and when they separated their hands a shield of light blue appeared and grew until it covered the whole city, tree, and island. A feeling of deja vu from her childhood. As soon as the shield finished forming a wave of lava began to flow over the shield until it was completely covered leaving everyone within the shield in darkness.

Outside the shield the lava had cooled and hardened until it suddenly began to crack in various patterns that shinned a blue light. As the cracks reached the bottom the light vanished and the hardened lava fell apart allowing water to flow once more and light to enter the city. Mila and the others blinked their eyes at the sudden brightness. Kida looked up at the clouds in the direction of where the crystal had risen and she saw a solitary soft light blue spotlight could be seen hitting the center. Her heart all but leaped at what they saw.

Milo. Restored to his former self, his brown hair floating around him as he descended, his eyes closed behind his glasses as if he were sleeping. As he neared the ground, Kida saw that he now wore an atlantean crystal pendant that pointed up towards the heart. Kida stepped into the beam of light, her arms out to receive Milo. For a moment, the scholar hovered there. Then the light faded and Milo dropped into Kida's waiting arms with a heavy gasp, almost as if he was trying to breathe again. She layed him halfway on the ground but craddled him in her arms like a mother would cradle a child. She wasted no time hugging him close. Milo was safe and back to normal. Tears stung her eyes as she held him close.

"Milo?" Kida whispered trying to wake him up. Milo's eyelashes fluttered and slowly began to open a little at a time until they were finally fully opened. Milo raised his head weakly and looked up at Kida's face with tired eyes.

"Kida?" He slurred. He felt her nod her head. "You...safe?...Atlantis" He whispered to her but he heard her shush him. "Yes Milo, I'm safe, your safe, all of Atlantis is safe.: She said trying to hold back her tears of happiness. Knowing that he was safe. And back to normal, Milo suddenly noticed he was clutching something in his hand. He tried to open his hand but he was so weak that it felt like he was moving his hand in mollasses. Kida noticed his struggle and gently helped him. She saw that he was holding a silver bracelet with three beads on it. "Mother." Kida whispered, seeing the bracelet. "Your...mother..says...hi." Milo said, causing Kida to smile. Milo spoke up again. "Weak...tired...so..tired." Milo said before his eyes closed and he slumped against Kida.

"Milo? Milo!" Kida said, shaking Milo a little, trying to wake him up again. She began to panic and before she could say his name, Sweet ran over. He looked over Milo before smiling. He began to calmly explain to Kida that Milo was alright but was just exhausted from his ordeal and would just need rest.

'Oh thank the gods, so we weren't too late.' Kida thought to herself as she ordered some guards to carry Milo to her bed chambers where he may rest.

**Author's Note:**

> And done, man that is the longest I've ever done. I hope you all enjoyed this and if you all want, i could add a bonus chapter that shows Kida looking after and helping Milo recover. So until next time my lovely readers, READ and REVIEW!!!!


End file.
